LEB:PC:Aislinn Easnadh (Mowgli)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Thunder |Power Description=Ranged 10, +7 vs. Will; Hit: 5 Thunder Damage, and you push the target 2 squares. As a free action, an ally of your choice can make a melee basic attack against the target before, after, or during this forced movement.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=Ranged W, +7 vs AC; Hit: 1W+5 damage. The first time the target misses with an attack before the end of your next turn, it falls prone.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Power Description=Ranged 10, +6 vs Fortitude; Hit: 1d10+4 Radiant Damage. If a bloodied ally is adjacent to the target, the attack deals extra radiant damage equal to your Constitution modifier.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=Ranged W, +7 vs. AC; Hit: 1W+5 damage. The next time you or an ally attacks the target before the end of your next turn, the attacker rolls a d20 twice and uses either result.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=Encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=Ranged W, +7 vs. AC; Trigger: An ally misses with a melee attack; Hit: 1W+5 damage. The target takes a -7 penalty to all defenses against the triggering ally’s attack.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=Daily |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description=Ranged W, +7 vs. Reflex; Trigger: an enemy within range makes an attack against an ally; Hit: 3W+5 damage. Effect: The ally who was attacked by the triggering enemy can make an at-will attack against that enemy as a free action. The ally gains a +4 bonus to this attack roll.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=12 (+1) |Constitution=14 (+2) |Dexterity=12 (+1) |Intelligence=18 (+4) |Wisdom=12 (+1) |Charisma=8 (-1) |Skills=Arcana +11, Endurance +4, Intimidate +1 |Feats=Master Mixer |Equipment=Staff of Artifice +1, leather armor; adventurer's kit; 26gp |Rituals=Make Whole, Brew Potion, Enchant Weapon, Disenchant Weapon}} Character Information Background Forge was created to be a test character for LEB. If he was a real PC, there would be more background here. Appearance Forge is nondescript as he will never appear. A real character would have an appearance description. Age: 6 Gender: Male Height: 6'0" Weight: 250 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Forge has no personality. A real character would describe their personality, mannerisms, and quirks here. Hooks * Potential hooks for character development should go here. * A DM may use them when creating a potential adventure. Kicker The kicker describes what put your character on the path to adventure. It can be brief or long, but should provide their motivation. Other Sections You may add other background sections if you wish. Others have added descriptions of previous adventures gone on and such. Equipment Coins: 26gp Encumbrance: 31.5lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: None (Special senses such as low-light, etc. go here) Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 8 (6 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Warforged (EPG) * +2 Str, +2 Con * +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate * Languages: Common * Warforged Resolve racial power * Warforged Mind: +1 to Will * Living Construct * Unsleeping Watcher * Warforged Resilience * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. '''Artificer (EPG) * Arcane Empowerment: Augment attack of item or recharge daily power once per day per item. * Arcane Rejuvenation: Grant allies temporary hit points when they use daily item power. * Healing Infusions: Creating infusions to heal. * Ritual Casting: Ritual Casting for free. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Master Mixer Background Scholar (PH2): +2 Arcana. Skills and Languages Languages: Common See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold - 34 gp tossed down a well -------- 26 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+4 ** Staff of Artifice +1 XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. An adventure name would go here: * 600 XP from nowhere (a link to where it came from would go here) Total XP: 600 Changes List changed here * 2009/07/12: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 600 xp by User 1 and User 2 Finally, at the end, you should include the "Requesting Approval" and "LEB" categories already included and those categories representing your character's race and region of origin. For example, Forge is from Breland and is a warforged, so we have added those categories.